


骚货

by kylinkylin



Category: all居妹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinkylin/pseuds/kylinkylin





	骚货

小朱明纯暗骚quq

骚货穿着宽松的黑西装，里面套着黑色的T恤，领口有点大，精致漂亮的锁骨若隐若现，他双手插着裤兜往暗巷的方向走。

你跟在骚货后面，心想，骚货又出来勾引人了，或许等下应该给他套个麻袋，然后把人拖进暗巷，扒了裤直接干他，满足他的愿望。

你这么做了。

骚货被你用麻袋套住头的时候还是表现出了害怕的，他用手推拒着你，你只好伸手掐一把他的奶子，然后他就明白了，挣扎变得仅仅具有象征意义，甚至是更像在调情，骚货还要故作清纯的说：“你要干什么呀，放开我！”

有了骚货的主动配合，接下来的一切都变的格外顺利，没一会儿，他就被你托着屁股压在墙上，两条修长白皙的腿盘在你的腰上，骚货的衬衫皱的不像样，堪堪挂在白胳膊上，后背抵着墙，娇嫩的皮肤蹭的发红发粉。

骚货的身体久经情欲的浸染，格外的敏感，捅进去的时候一路畅通无阻，粗长的鸡巴直直顶到了宫口，骚货爽的简直要死，就算捂着嘴 ，但还是有呻吟泄出来 漂亮的眼睛红红的，像小白兔一样看着你，如果是第一次认识他的人肯定会被他无害的外表给骗到，但你不会。

你慢慢的抽出自己的鸡巴，骚货半眯着眼，勾住你的脖子，挂在你身上扭着腰，骚货穴里的肉都在挽留这物什，紧紧绞着你的鸡巴，用穴内软肉磨着你，脚趾头都蜷起来蹭着你的腰。

你被磨的精关一紧， 差点就要射出来，不禁有些恼羞成怒 ，托着他屁股的手一个用力，将两团淫浪的臀肉挤成各种形状 。

“骚货，” 你狠狠往里一顶， 满意的感受到他喷在你脖颈上的热气骤然变的粗重，“欠操是吧？今天就满足你，不干死你我就不叫XXX”

“那....那就.....来....来啊.....”骚货的女穴被你打桩般抽插着，两片肥厚的阴唇在阴囊的撞击下变得艳红 近似强奸的动作又让快感骤增，他爽的一句话要断成三句来说，却还是不知好歹的挑衅着你。

不操死这个骚货你就不叫XXX！

XXX，精尽人亡，卒。


End file.
